Fallen
Megatronus Prime (メガトロナス・プライム, Megatoronasu Puraimu), also known as the Fallen (フォーレン, Fōren), was one of the founding members of the Dynasty of Primes, the first Decepticon, and the original founder and leader of the Decepticons. He is also Megatron's mentor and the one who was responsible for causing the Alchemor to crash on Earth, thus allowing the Decepticon prisoners (which some would be freed from their pods) to be free in the planet. "At long last, The Fallen stands triumphant!" :—The Fallen. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Gil Gerard (English), Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode He transforms into an armored Cybertronian Tank, he has no known Earth-based vehicle mode. Attributes: Gallery File:Fallen_RID-tank.png|The Fallen's vehicle mode. Background Personality He was considered unpredictable and unstable by the other Primes. The Fallen soon became the first Decepticon, while he became pernicious, cruel, sadistic, immoral, and villainous towards the other Primes and even a murderer for destroying Solus Prime. He seems to hold a strong grudge with both Earth and Cybertron for playing roles in his exile, which left him to have a deep desire for vengeance in his time of being exiled. He also seems to share the same level of anger as his student and apprentice Megatron as he nearly killed Team Prime and Maximus Prime for foiling his plans to destroy both Earth and Cybertron. Relationships Friends/Allies *Solus Prime (love interest) *Ancient Decepticons *Megatron Family Neutral Rivals *Maximus Prime Enemies *Dynasty of Primes **Onyx Prime **Nexus Prime *Team Prime Weapons and Abilities Powers He also has the ability of telekinetics, where he demonstrated to Nightjaw by crushing steel, torturing Clampdown, throwing Nightjaw in a far distance and also used his telekinetic abilities against Optimus Prime. Abilities He is a skilled combatant as her was able to last a fight with all the Autobots and Optimus Prime at the same time. Strength level Being a Prime, The Fallen is one of the strongest of all Cybertronians. He battled all of Autobot members of Team Prime at once, tossing the Wreckers to a distance, and even lifted a giant stone arm of a statue that dropped on him. Weakness Equipment He is equipped with 2 cannons on his hand and can transform his hand into a drill. Weapons He also wields a spear-like weapon in melee combat. Transportation Gallery History In the long, distant past, Megatronus Prime was among the Dynasty of Primes. However, Megatronus eventually betrayed the other Primes and murdered Solus Prime. The tensions had finally exploded, and the Autobots and Decepticons went to war for possession of the AllSpark. Defeated, Fallen was cast out from the universe and exiled to an alternate dimension, and the Decepticons dispersed, as punishment for everything he had done, though still had the power to communicate with beings in the prime dimension. Enraged and humiliated, Fallen blamed Earth and Cybertron for his defeat, swearing to eventually find a way to return to the universe and destroy both planets. The Fallen, maintaining just a mild amount of influence from outside the universe, was known by himself as the first Decepticon. Megatron had been his apprentice and second-in-command, prior to his master's banishment. Synopsis See also External links *Fallen Wikipedia *Fallen Transformers Database Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Leaders Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Firearm Specialists Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters